Face Down Esme's Story
by Konohashinobi07
Summary: Esme's life a little before and after being turned into a vampire by Carlisle. Rated T for abuse mostly. there's also a little romance at the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was listening to the song and realized that it fit with Esme's life before she was turned into a vampire by Carlisle. The story is basically different small moments in Esme's life. Enjoy the story.

Columbus, Ohio 1920

The sun had begun to set when Esme heard the front door open and close. A few minutes later, her husband, Charles, walked into the small kitchen and sat down at the table centered in the middle of the room. Seconds later, Esme brought a plate to the table and placed it in front of Charles. The plate contained a medium-sized steak with mashed potatoes topped with gravy. As he went to reach for his knife and fork, Esme visibly flinched. With Charles satisfied with his steak cooked the way he liked it, well done, Esme grabbed her plate sitting on the counter and sat down at the table to eat.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

Charles and Esme were arguing in the living room about whether or not Charles should go out to the bar to have a "couple" of drinks.

"Charles, you've already had 4 bottles of alcohol. Don't you think you've had enough?" Esme said.

"I'll know when I've had enough to drink. Now I'm going to the bar for a couple of hours whether you like it or not!" Charles yelled.

He made his way to where Esme stood. Their eyes met for a brief second before Charles smacked Esme so hard across her cheek that her bottom lip split open. Charles then took the opportunity to punch Esme in her right eye. As Esme fell to the floor with a loud thud, he walked out of house as if nothing had happened. Several minutes later, Esme got up and walked hurriedly to the bathroom as she realized two of her friends would be at the house in a few minutes. When she arrived at her destination, Esme closed the door and broke down crying. Moments later, she was in front of a mirror above a sink. She noticed her lip had stopped bleeding. Esme then saw that her right eye was slightly swollen and almost completely black. She quickly grabbed some cover-up and gently applied it to her eye wincing with every motion of her hand until the bruise was completely unnoticed.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Esme was in the master bedroom putting folded laundry where they belonged in the dresser. Heavy footsteps could be heard walking in the hallway heading toward the bedroom. Esme tried to ignore her husband's footsteps, but couldn't help to dread what was going to happen. The next thing she knows, Charles had his arms around her waist.

"Why don't you stop what you're doing and make love to me," Charles said.

Despite her back to him, Esme could smell alcohol on Charles' breath. It didn't take long for Esme to conclude that Charles was drunk.

"No. I'm not in the mood," Esme replied. Her fear that something bad was about to happen were confirmed the moment she felt Charles stiffen against her body. He spun Esme around so she would face him when he punched her in the jaw hard enough to cause Esme to fall to the floor, but not break it. Charles gripped her arms tightly, tight enough to leave bruises that would be noticeable later, and hoisted Esme a few feet above the ground. He threw her onto their king-sized bed and began to unbuckle and unzip his pants. He then began to rape her. Esme was way too weak and tired to stop him.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

Esme was walking back home from the hospital still in disbelief. She just got the news that she was pregnant. Esme just didn't know what to feel right now-on one side she was happy that she was going to be a mother, but there were also feelings of nervousness and fear. Right away, Esme brushed those feelings to the back of her mind as she realized that it was normal for women to have those feelings-especially first-time mothers. However, there was another feeling that Esme felt was unclear to her-a sense of dread.

She hadn't realized that she had arrived home until she heard the door and looked up. Charles was making his way toward her and didn't look very happy. Before she realized what was happening, Charles started to yell at her.

"Where in the world have you been all morning? I've been waiting and calling for you to make my lunch. Now, all of a sudden, I see you wandering out here. You better have a very good explanation, you slut. Is that what you've been doing? Cheating with on me with some other guy? Answer me!"

"I-I- I wasn't cheat-" Esme started to say, but before she could finish Charles had smacked her. The smack was loud enough to silence her for a moment. Before Esme could say anymore, he shoved her hard onto the ground. As she was lying on the ground, she realized why she felt that sense of dread earlier. Esme realized that there's no way that she's going to raise her baby in this home environment-she was afraid that if Charles continues to beat her it's either she loses her baby in a miscarriage or her baby is abused later in life. She also realized that she finally has had enough of the way Charles treats her and was going to do something about it-Esme was going to pack her bags and leave.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

"_This doesn't hurt," she said,_

"_I finally had enough."_

Esme got the courage to get up from the ground and run to the house, surprising Charles. She ignored his rants about her getting back to where she was because he wasn't done with her.

"I've had enough," Esme yelled to Charles without even looking at him to see his reaction.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough._

_It's coming round again._

When Esme walked into the house, she immediately went to the bedroom and got a medium-sized suitcase and began to put her belongings into the suitcase. As she was doing that, Esme began to plan on where she was going to go. She knew that her parents and everyone else was going to look for her. She also knew that she had to leave when she was alone in the house. She didn't hear any other noise in the house which meant that Charles most likely went to the bar again. When Esme was done packing, she quickly made her way out of the house and ran to the home of a second cousin.

Several weeks later, Esme grabbed her belongings and put them in the suitcase. She just learned that her whereabouts were leaked to her parents and had to leave immediately before they arrived. She took a train to a small town outside of Ashland, Wisconsin. It had to do.

Esme told people that she was a war widow and needed a job to support herself and her unborn child. Soon after, Esme landed a job as a school teacher.

Ashland, Wisconsin 1921

Esme was standing at the edge of a cliff. A few days earlier, she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was in the intensive care unit due to a lung infection. Just several hours ago, her son died of the lung infection. At that point, Esme couldn't live any longer. She took another step closer and jumped off the cliff figuring she could die and see her son again in Heaven. When she hit the base of the cliff, everything around Esme became pitch black.

Esme was sure that she was dead when, all of a sudden, she felt this searing pain course through her body as if she was on fire. She didn't know how long the pain lasted, but her life seemed to flash through her eyes-her parents, her childhood home, her marriage with Charles, all the times Charles had beaten her, and her baby boy. Next thing, she knew the pain was gone and began to slowly open her eyes and was surprised to see a certain blonde (1) she hasn't seen in ten years. Esme didn't know what was going on, but she realized that she was going to be treated way better than she did with Charles.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

(1) I'm sure you know who that blonde was (it was Carlisle if you couldn't figure that one out)

A/N: alright. I'm finally done with this story. Now that I'm done with this, I'm going to start working on another one that should be up soon. Review please.


	2. Story Warning

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. **  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. **  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. **

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. **  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. **  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. **  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.  
Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.  
Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.  
It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!  
Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!  
We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!  
Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Konohashinobi07**


End file.
